Make Love, Not War
by agitosgirl
Summary: AU: In a world where Vampires and Werewolves have been feuding for eons, one battles changes it all. A young werewolf manages to find finally find love in these trying times. The problem? She's supposed to be his sworn enemy...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey peeps! Inspiration struck me, and I couldn't wait to publish a brand new short story! It's something that I've been thinking about for awhile, but just never got around to writing it. But with Out with the Old, and RTR done, and The Pervert story being one chapter away from completion, I figured I might as well update. And hopefully, the next thing I publish will be for The Pervert and His Dangerous Love. I am in the process of writing it.**

 **Anyways, I would like to thank my lovely editor Z for making sure that this chapter wasn't a complete mess.**

 **(No prob, bob)**

 **I hope that you all enjoy this new story!**

War.

It was a tale as old as time. Two sides, feuding for as long as anyone could remember. They refused to back down and refused to ask for any semblance of peace. They would not stop until the other side had been completely eradicated.

The war had broken out hundreds of thousands of years ago. Although each member of the feud had lived incredibly long lives, they were, more often than not, murdered. This meant that no one really knew why they were fighting, or how long they'd been fighting. But that mattered not. Both sides were large in number, and in strength.

On one side, there were the werewolves. There were many different breeds of them, and different creatures that sided with them as well. They ranged from size, to ability, to speed. They were a mixture of many different clans, and all of them were incredibly close to each other. The clan that led all other were the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. Minato and Kushina were the leaders of this clan. Although, technically Minato was the chosen leader, as mates, the two of them ruled equally.

They had a son, Naruto Uzumaki. He took on his mother's last name in an attempt to help grow the nearly extinct clan. He stood at the impressive height of 6"2 at the age of 18. With a towering figure, and an impressive set of skills, he made a formidable enemy. Most considered him to be the strongest of his generation, and he was posed to soon surpass his father in skill. It was quite obvious that he would be the one to take over once he was ready. He was also quite handsome. Short, blonde locks, tanned skin, delicious muscles, and quite the disarming smile. That, matched with all of his power and status meant that many young women were ready to mate with him. Surely, with him, they could produce strong offspring that would help fight against their sworn enemies.

The vampires.

They were quick, pale, and dangerous. Not to mention that to werewolves, they smelled absolutely awful. Like the stench of garbage that was both hot and wet at the same time. The feeling was mutual. To a vampire, the blood of a werewolf was putrid. They could not at all stand the taste.

Like the werewolves, there were many of them. Most were vampires, each coming from their own clans. Some of them were just allies to the vampires, assisting them in their cause. However, unlike the werewolves, there were two clans that appeared to be in charge. The Hyuuga, and the Uchiha. The tension between the two clans was slowly but surely rising. The vampires made sure that the strongest would marry each other, so that their children were guaranteed to be strong.

Unfortunately, the werewolves didn't have that option. They all already had chosen ones. Once they reached the age of puberty, they would gain the ability to sniff out their mate. Many females were hopeful since the very desirable Naruto Uzumaki was still single. He had yet to find mate, and all of them hoped that he would sniff one of them out as his beloved.

However, what many people didn't know was that Naruto had already found his mate.

As a matter of fact, no one knew this information. The blonde had decided to keep this information to himself. Friends and family were typically always happy when a loved one found a mate. It was often a very good reason to celebrate. So why would the blonde decide to keep this news to himself?

The answer was simple, really.

Naruto's mate was a vampire.

Oh, and not just any vampire. No, that would be too easy. Instead his mate was Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

Naruto could still remember the first time he realized this horrible news.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Naruto Uzumaki was in the heat of battle. As a werewolf, he was most powerful at night, or, more specifically, during the full moon. However, tonight, the moon was a barely visible crescent. But that would be enough for him. He could still partially transform. And with his immense powers and abilities, it would be more than enough to dispatch these vampire scum._

 _The blonde stood panting over the bodies of at least four of those bastards. They had made an attempt to jump him, but unfortunately for them, it hadn't gone over too well. He could hear and smell them over a mile away. Though vampires were notoriously hard to kill, none of them could survive what he had done to them. They weren't even recognizable anymore._

 _Whatever, they deserved it._

 _This current battle was going on because of them. There were several territories that were considered neutral. It was an unspoken rule that they would not attack one another in areas like that. These areas were owned by neither werewolves, or vampires, and were in favor or against neither. And both sides wanted to keep it that way._

 _Well, that's what the werewolves thought._

 _But they had received some intel saying that the vampires were attempting to claim the area as their own. The werewolves, of course, wouldn't allow this to happen. They tried talking it out but that hadn't gone very well. Not only did the vampires have the gall to deny the accusations against them, but they also claimed that it was the werewolves who had started the initial conflict._

 _Conflict quickly started after that._

 _Both sides decided that they were going to fight, until one could claim their territory as their own. They wouldn't subjugate, or force themselves on the natives living there, but the other side would no longer be allowed entry into the area. As of now, the fighting had been going on for about a month. It took place not in any of the towns, as they didn't want to destroy the property there. Instead, it took place in the surrounding woods. It's where Naruto was._

 _The blonde hopped onto a branch, and quickly moved from tree to tree. He used his nose to try and find one of those bastards. It could be tricky, since some of them did have the ability to hide their scents. And that's not all, some also had incredible eyesight. By the time that Naruto caught a whiff of their scent, they would've already seen him coming miles away._

 _There!_

 _His nose caught it. It was faint, but he could smell a vampire. It was about a mile northwest, which was odd because he could usually smell them better when they were that close. But at the same time, there was something off about the scent he was picking up. Sure, he was always excited to exterminate the enemy, but the amount of joy and desire he got from the smell was a bit much. It was like the scent was pulling him closer and closer. Naruto decided to ignore it, and flexed his claws, ready to tear this vampire apart._

 _When he finally came to the clearing where it was located, he came across a single person. It turned out to be a female, and she stood in a defensive stance. It appeared that she had seen him coming. Her clothes, much like his own, was ripped and covered in blood. Naruto's mind raged since he could smell that it was the blood of a fellow werewolf. She had pale skin, like most vamps, with long midnight blue hair. He couldn't help but notice her very voluptuous body. Had she not been one of those filthy bloodsuckers, he would have found her quite attractive._

 _He quickly caught on as to why he couldn't sniff her out that well. It occurred to him when he took notice of her pale lavender eyes, ones that lacked pupils. No wonder she could hide her scent so well! She was a Hyuuga, one of the most well bred vampires. Overall, them and the Uchiha ranged very well in so many of their skills that it was almost impossible for them to be caught and killed. Naruto couldn't believe his luck in running into one of them! And he knew it'd be easy for him to win._

 _The poor thing was already injured. Several minor cuts and scrapes littered her body. But her left leg was severely damaged. Blood steadily dripped from the wound, and it had two very deep bite marks. Apparently whoever she fought managed to get a couple good chunks out of her._

 _Good._

 _But Naruto realized that he still shouldn't take her lightly. Her clan wasn't known as some of the best for no reason. He channeled as much energy as he could throughout his entire body. The young Hyuuga tensed as she took in the transformation happening before her. His teeth became razor sharp, and grew by about an inch, peeking out of his mouth. His eyes went from their typical crystal blue to a dark crimson. His muscles began growing, not grotesquely, but enough to cause her a lot of concern. His nails became more clawlike as they burst from his fingers. To top it off, all of his senses heightened. His hearing became superb and his eyesight improved greatly. Though he knew it couldn't even come close to compare to a Hyuuga, it would be good enough._

 _And his already amazing sense of smell increased by leaps and bounds. He could smell the bitter metallic scent of blood from his fallen brethren. He could smell the rich scent of the dirt wafting up to his nose. He could even smell the family of bears hiding out in a cave two and a half miles away. Naruto prepared himself to smell the nauseating stench of the enemy in front of him._

 _...but instead, he felt the entire world slip out from under him. He was overwhelmed with the strong scent of vanilla and lavender. It almost knocked him on his ass. Immediately, a wave of possessiveness and desire consumed him. He suddenly wasn't as enthused about her being hurt. In fact, he wanted to hunt down the bastards that did it to her. Who gave them the right to hurt this beautiful, perfect angel!?_

 _All of his aggression towards her fled his body. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay. It hurt, it physically hurt him to not be touching her right now. What hurt even more was the fact that she was still incredibly injured. The heated glare filled with anger and fear she directed towards him only added to his pain._

 _He saw her sway, weakened. Losing so much blood was taking its toll on her._

" _Hey, are you okay?" He asked, taking a step towards her._

 _On instinct, the Hyuuga tried stepping back. Unfortunately, she used her good leg to do so. This left her poor injured leg to support her weight for just a quick second, but that second was enough to cause her to yelp in pain and fall over._

 _In an instant, he was at her side. He made sure to catch her, right before she plummeted to the ground. He wrapped one arm around her waist, while the other hand cupped the back of her head. She, of course, attempted to fight him off._

" _N-no! Get away f-from me!" She struggled and squirmed, attempting to jerk her body from his grasp. Her claws swung wildly, scratching at his face, and then tried sinking deeply into his eyes. She deservedly tried forcing him to release her from his grasp, but she simply didn't have enough strength left within her._

" _Hey! Woah calm down! Listen, you're just hurting yourself! Please!" Naruto did his best to calm her down. This struggling would only cause her more pain, and probably injure her even further._

 _She didn't listen to him at all. She continued to wiggle and squirm around in his grasp. In this shape, his skin was a bit tougher than normal, so he could withstand the damage she tried doing to him. But he did wince when she managed to break the skin in his hand. When she finally did manage to tire herself out, she almost broke his heart._

 _She dropped like a dead weight in his arms. Pure defeat and helplessness were the only emotions he could see in her eyes. Tears, startlingly, were building in her eyes. Even worse, some had started slipping out._

" _Huh? Hey, what's wr-"_

" _Please, s-stop!" She whimpered. Naruto's heart thumped uncomfortably in his chest. Her voice, even when filled with despair, was melodious._

" _Whatever s-sick game you're playing, please s-stop it. You can j-just kill me n-now." She pleaded with him._

 _Hinata Hyuuga, the female in question, was already having a horrible night. Four werewolves had managed to ambush her, and although she did manage to kill them all, she'd been severely wounded as a result. To top it off, she couldn't spot a single one of her kind, so she did her best to make her way back to their base. She had paused, too drained by her injury to properly continue._

 _Now, this hulking beast was here to finish her off. She knew that they could be cruel, but she didn't understand why he was mocking her like this. This fake concern was a bit disturbing. Hinata didn't enjoy having these types of mind games played with her. She got that enough from home._

 _She was ready for him to kill her at this point. To be perfectly honest, it would be a bit of a relief. She'd been fighting for her entire life, and yet no matter how much progress she made, there was no end in sight. It appeared that the only way to finally stop fighting was to die. And Hinata was very tired._

 _So very tired._

" _I already said that I wasn't going to hurt you." Naruto reminded her. Although his words were earnest, Hinata refused to believe him. Why would she?_

" _Wh-why are you d-doing this to m-me? Is my death n-not enough?" She whimpered._

 _Naruto huffed in frustration. The more rational part of him realized that she had every reason to doubt him. The two of them were natural enemies. It would make the most sense if he would try to kill her. However, that rational side of his mind was not in control. The only thing that really concerned him was the fact that his mate wasn't listening. She was hurt and needed his help, and that's all that mattered to him._

 _He sighed. He used the hand cupping the back of her head to bring her face towards his neck. He tilted his head, exposing more of his throat to her._

" _Drink." He commanded her._

" _W-what?" He shivered at the feeling of her warm breath fanning across his skin._

" _You need more blood to replenish your strength so you can heal faster, right? So drink. I know it'll be gross, but still." Naruto lifted her head up higher, nearly pressing her lips to his throat._

 _Hinata was stunned. What was this man doing? And why? He had just placed himself in an incredibly vulnerable position. At this moment, if she sunk her teeth into his neck, she could drain him dry. It would taste awful to her, but she could still probably do it._

" _But I c-could kill you." She sputtered out, so bewildered at how ridiculous he was being._

" _Would you just drink?!" He snapped at her. His voice losing a lot of it's softness. He needed her to drink_ _ **now**_ _._

 _There was a small amount of hesitance, but he felt her open her mouth wide. He braced himself for the amount of pain he would no doubt feel. When she finally sunk her teeth into his neck, for a fraction of a second, he felt a small sting of pain. Unexpectedly, that was not the dominant emotion. Instead, he felt a large amount of pleasure spread through him. He gasped as she began vigorously drinking from him. It only increased the amount of pleasure spreading through his body. He suddenly became very aware of the erection between his legs. It throbbed and pulsed with need. He became dizzy at the thought of burying himself deep inside of him while she drank._

 _The only thing restraining him from making love to her right then and there was the fact that she was still severely wounded._

 _Hinata was also in her own world of pleasure. She'd tasted the blood of a werewolf on more than one occasion and knew how bad it tasted. It was so disgusting that it felt like it was searing off her taste buds. But when she sunk her teeth into his flesh, a strange erotic heat filled her. The blood was warm and quite rich. It was quickly quenching her burning thirst, while also filling her with feelings of lust and desire that she's never felt before. Hinata was so overwhelmed with this new sense of pleasure that she wrapped her arms around his shoulder. She pulled his body closer._

 _The feelings of lust and pleasure suffocated the two of them in ways that they never thought possible. Hinata barely registered the alarming rate at which her wounds were healing. The two of them began subconsciously moving. They allowed their carnal desires to control them in the quest for sweet relief. Without really registering what they were doing, they shifted their position. Hinata now sat fully on his lap with her legs wrapped around him. It kept him trapped between her thighs. It also landed her right on top of his hardened desire._

 _Both of them moaned. Their aroused flesh met each other in a heated frenzy and they both groaned, the pleasure intensifying significantly at the contact. Naruto grunted, bucking his hips into her, desperate to keep the fans flaming. He wanted nothing more than to relieve the ache in his balls. Hinata jerked and spasmed as she attempted to match his thrusts. The two of them raced towards some sort of finish._

 _Naruto's hands began to roam. They moved down her back in a frantic manner and freely moved underneath her clothing, touching and squeezing her smooth skin. His hands swiftly moved to the front of her body, where he freely groped her bountiful breasts. He was sad to find them encased in bandages, but he figured it was for the best. From what he could feel, her chest was incredibly large. If she didn't bind them while fighting, they'd be distracting to say the least. He shivered in pleasure when he felt the hard nubs of her nipples beneath the bindings. He did his best to pinch and play with them._

 _Hinata mewled with delight into his neck. The sound and vibrations left him dizzy._

 _Naruto became even more aroused when the female in his arms also allowed her hands to travel. Albeit, she did it with some hesitancy on her part. Once her hands made contact with his bare chest, Naruto went wild. He bucked wildly into her warmth. He squeezed her breasts with more rigor, causing her to buck with more excitement. She even used her nails to scrape against his body. Of course, not in a manner that caused him any pain. No, this only excited him further._

 _The two of them were lost in their own little world of pleasure, filled with sucking, groping, scraping, and frantic grinding. It was sexy, exhilarating, and all consuming to them both._

 _The two enemies simply couldn't get enough of each other._

 _When the dam finally broke, and they reached their orgasms, it was amazing. The multiple sensations that shot through them left them breathless. In the midst of her orgasm, Hinata's senses came alive. As she continued to drink, a voice told her to stop. It told her that she shouldn't continue to take blood from him, because she's taken enough from the male in front of her. Anymore would deplete his strength to dangerous levels._

 _This just added to the oddity of the situation. Never before had she ever had the urge to simply stop drinking to spare her target. Usually, she felt compelled to drain her victim dry. But everything inside of her urged her to stop drinking. Hinata gently retracted her fangs from her neck. He shuddered in response._

 _The two of them sat there panting in exhausting. Hinata noticed that blood continued to leak from his open wound. Without thinking, she lapped at it. Her already tired body tingled with even more desire as his blood landed on her tongue. The male proceeded to hold her close to him. It wasn't tight enough to feel restrictive. Instead, it felt very protective. It wasn't unlike the way a lover might hold her._

 _It caused an unfamiliar warmth to fill her. Hinata knew she should've felt uncomfortable, but that wasn't the case. It was like all the previous apprehension she felt before was gone. Nothing inside of her felt at all scared, or frightened. In fact, she felt so comfortable that it frightened her._

 _What was happening to her?_

 _Was she broken?_

 _She dug her nails into his shoulders as she became more and more anxious._

" _Hey now, it's okay. It's alright. Your wound looks like it's all healed up at this point. So what's wrong" The male asked her._

 _Hinata lifted her head from his neck to gaze up at him. Her pale cheeks flushed fully with color. A bit of a side effect from having just drank blood. It didn't help that this werewolf was very attractive. His hair was short, wild, and unkempt. His tan skin was bronze like, and in complete contrast with her own pale skin. He also had whiskers marks, which made him look adorable. But the part that left her the most stunned were his eyes. Oh kami, they were incredible._

 _They were a sparkling blue that left her bedazzled. They were so expressive and danced with emotion. This was a man who clearly didn't bother with hiding his feelings. It was a sharp contrast to the cold unfeeling eyes of her clan. It left her feeling all warm and fuzzy on the inside. There wasn't a single sign of hostility or malicious intent in those eyes. Only care, love, and a deep, dark hunger. They glowed with desire. He very much craved her and her body._

 _It only caused Hinata to flush further. And unfortunately, or fortunately, it also caused a deep desire to pool in her gut. A part of her hoped that he wouldn't be able to tell, but that hope quickly died when she saw his nose very subtly twitch. The dark hunger in his eyes grew even further._

 _His eyes became hooded, and that heated gaze kept her pinned where she was. A gorgeous grin settled across his face. Another tingle of desire quickly shot through her body ._

" _Oh, I get it." He growled out. His hands trailed down her hips, to the juncture of her thighs._

" _You're just horny, aren't you baby?" His guttural voice left her unable to speak. She warmed further as she felt his own arousal flare to life beneath her._

 _Hinata whimpered when his hand trailed upwards. He pressed two of his fingers between the apex of her thighs. She moaned out loud. His fingers were confident in their movements as he stroked at her underwear.. A wave of euphoria swept through her, causing her to shudder uncontrollably. Hinata struggled to keep her eyes open as he stroked the flames of her lust._

 _Hinata trembled lightly as the blonde pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses up against her neck. Against her better judgement, she tilted her head up, giving him better access to her neck. Her mouth opened and she moaned at his ministrations._

 _His fingers swiftly moved from outside of her panties towards the sweet lips of her special flower. He grinned into her neck as he found her swollen pleasure button. As gently as he could, he stroked at it. Her body tensed, and she let free an even louder, shakier moan. Naruto quickly snuck one finger into her tightly clenched hole. Naruto's chest rumbled as he grolwed. She was tight, so incredibly tight. He could feel his dick begging to be released. He couldn't wait to mate with her._

 _Hinata swore that he was making her see stars. These sensations were almost too much for her body to be able to handle. The blonde removed his mouth from her neck, and pressed a kiss against her lips. Hinata, in a lust induced frenzy, clutched at his short locks. She attacked his mouth, fighting and entangling her tongue with his._

 _The two of them battled it out inside of his mouth as Naruto fingered her. His speed steadily increased, causing her to release soft sighs and whimpers into his mouth. The new sensation that she had experienced seconds earlier began springing up again inside of her lower region. It increased at the same pace as his fingers. Her eyes doubled in size, and so did her feelings of pleasure when he decided to add in another finger._

 _Hinata separated her lips from his, and threw her head back and moaned. She withered and squirmed on top of him, with no control of her body. Hinata struggled to even breathe._

 _Naruto watched his mate, completely enraptured. Her gorgeous pale skinned glowed with an attractive pink. Her long, wavy blue hair moved and danced around her. Her face contorted into complete ecstasy. It was an amazing thing to see in person. He felt a great amount of satisfaction as he brought her closer and closer to orgasm. But his erection demanded at least some sort of attention. Since she was all healed up, he decided it would be perfect for them to mate right now. He just wanted to make her cum one more time._

 _Hinata's voice became louder and louder as she began cresting over her peak. She shot forward and buried her head into his neck as she experienced another glorious orgasm. She jerked and twitched as her mind and soul became overwhelmed._

 _Hinata didn't get the chance to relax from her intense experience. She was pulled off of him and instead laid down on the ground. She almost shot back up when she felt his tongue lap up at the flesh between her thighs. Hinata shivered as his warm, rough tongue licked up all of her juices. Once he reached her core, he growled._

" _You taste so fucking good. I could do this all night."_

 _All the blood she had just drank rushed to her cheeks._

 _He prepared to shove his tongue inside of her, to delve deep into her nectar. However, he had to pause. He could hear noise coming from several miles away. Despite the distance, it was steadily getting closer to this location. Based on the their light, speedy footsteps, he could tell that they were vampires._

 _The deep fog in his mind cleared for just a moment. He and his mate were supposed to be enemies, sworn enemies. He realized that if her people saw her fraternizing with the enemy, she would be severely punished. And he couldn't protect her by taking her with him. That would also be a death sentence. For now at least, he needed to keep this relationship a secret._

 _He released a frustrated growl._

 _He straightened himself up and away from her. He used his claws to swipe at his chest, wounding himself. He quickly smeared quite a bit of blood on her body. Hinata flinched in shock at the sudden change in his behavior. He bent down, pressing a soft kiss upon her lips. He pulled back an inch to speak to her._

" _I'll see you soon, my love." He vowed to her._

 _And with that, he was gone._

 _ **End Flashback**_

The other werewolves had no idea of what went down that night. He had done a pretty good job of cleaning himself before heading back to the base. He bathed in a lake, before making sure to cover himself in the enemy's blood. No one could tell that anything was wrong with him by the time he got back.

However, they did take notice of a shift in his behavior. He was more hot headed and ready to fly off the handle in a moments notice. He was also a lot more eager to get back into the battlefield. They figured that maybe he was a bit sexually frustrated. Comparatively speaking, he was later than everyone else in finding someone to mate with. They pitied him, and all hoped that he would find one as soon as possible.

Little did they know...

Naruto Uzumaki was now a man on a mission. He had a mate now, and he was determined to see her again.

He wouldn't let a single person get in his way. Vampire, or werewolf.

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading my new story guys! As I said before, I hope to finish my other story soon, and then I'll see what else I'm gonna be able to update. I'm just happy that I haven't made you guys wait months in between updates, like I have been for the past year. Anyway, I hope you have a nice night, and please remember to tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone, I am here once back again. I know that it has been a very long time since my last edit, and I apologize for the very last haitious. I sincerely apologize, but there are multiple things that overwhelmed me the past few months. Applying to college, working two jobs, graduating high school, along with some other events left me a bit distracted from writing. But I am here now, with a new chapter, and hopefully with another one relatively soon.**

 **Thankfully, it is not all bad, as I have a brand new man, and editor within my life. He has very much helped in inspiring me to write again. His name is J.**

 **J: Hola it's a me, mystery man in her life. Fun fact: she originally had "ro ro fo" when it was supposed to be "to go" :)**

 **...Anyways, I was also helped by with my best* editor, A The Editor.**

 ***J be the best**

 **A: Hey everyone! :D**

 **Yes, yes, I thank them very much for their hard work. But anyways, I really do hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

Hinata raced through the woods. She easily weaved from tree to tree. She had no problem making her way through the forest. So far, she had yet to encounter a single enemy. But she kept her eyes sharp, and as focused as ever, waiting for one of them to strike.

Her body was taut, with severe tension causing her physical pain. But she was so strung up that there was no chance that she could unstiffen her body.

Was she frightened of having to fight and kill a werewolf?

No, not really. It's what she'd been trained to do for her entire life. She didn't look forward to it like the rest of her kinsmen, but it's what she was used to.

No, what she feared now was the blonde one.

That blonde werewolf, who, instead of killing her had...had...

Hinata shivered as she recalled the events of that night. It had been a few weeks, but the memory still gave her weird feelings. She would become hot all over, and a deep throbbing would come from the apex of her thighs. And damn, what he did to her was beyond words.

It scared the hell out of her.

That person, that beast, was supposed to be her mortal enemy. Yet, she couldn't help how much her body wanted him. Even now, she desired to have him hold her close, touch her, and allow her to drink his blood.

His blood.

Oh Kami, his blood.

To her, blood ranged from being decent to being pretty good. But never before had blood caused such an amazing reaction in her. It left her aroused, wanting, and desperate for more. She also couldn't explain why her instinct would ever stop her from draining him dry. Even though it sent intense euphoria through her very soul, her body commanded her to stop her actions. Never before had anything like that ever happened.

She wanted to ask someone, but she knew now wasn't the time. Hinata needed to focus on winning this battle. She needed to find and exterminate any werewolf that she came across, to demonstrate that vampires were not ones to be messed with. And if she came across that blonde again, she would need to execute him as well.

Hinata ignored the small twinge of sadness that caused in her heart.

But apparently, one didn't need to speak of the devil in order to summon him.

One minute, she was standing in the trees, scanning the area in front of her. In the next minute, a strong arm had wrapped around her middle, while a hand covered her mouth. She tensed, prepared to immediately lash out at the person who had dared grabbed her. But she froze when he spoke into her ear.

"I found you." A husky, deep voice sung in her ear. A pair of rough lips pressed against the back of her ear.

Hinata gasped, and whirled around. She was grateful that the branch she was standing on was thick enough to support such actions. And of course, much to her chagrin, she came across the same werewolf as before.

He was just as handsome as the last time she saw him. It caused a flush of want to go through her.

"G-get away f-from me!" Hinata hated her stutter, it really took away from the impact of her words. But she needed space from this strange person. Hinata had a job to do, and it couldn't be completed with him clogging up her mind like this.

A flash of pain appeared in his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed close together. His bottom lip stuck out in a petulant pout.

"But why?" He asked her, tilting his head to the side. It gave her the impression of a child asking a question.

"Because I s-said so! And w-we're s-supoosed to be enemies!" She explained, something she felt she really shouldn't need to do. She placed both of her hands on top of of his. She tried prying loose from his tight grasp.

It didn't work. His hands didn't even budge. In fact, he only held on to her tighter. He tugged her tiny body towards his own, eliminating the space between them. Hinata's body hummed with pleasure at being pressed up against his. Even worse, she could feel a very distinct bulge in his lower region. She hated how excited that made her.

"Well, if we're enemies, then I guess I surrender." He leaned forward, his predatory grin krept onto his face.

"Do with me what you wish." His voice low, and husky. The dark lust swimming in his eyes told her _**exactly**_ what he wanted her to do to him.

"No! S-stop, let me g-go! Why are y-you doing th-this?" Hinata tried wiggling and squirming out of his grasp. No matter how hard she tugged and strained, she couldn't break free. Yet, Hinata fully realized she wasn't using her full abilities to escape. She wasn't clawing, or biting, or throwing out any kicks. Hinata couldn't understand why her body was betraying her.

"Why am I doing this? It's because you're _**mine**_." His blue eyes turning to a blood red at the last word.

"W-what?" She didn't belong to him. As far as Hinata knew, she didn't belong to anyone. Her father had yet to put her into an arranged marriage, and she hadn't been sold as a slave. Especially not to a werewolf.

"You're mine. You're my mate, my wife, my soulmate, the future mother to my children. The same way that I am yours, my love." His hands were now squeezing, and pressing the flesh of her hips. Hinata tried to ignore how good that made her feel.

"What? I d-don't even know you! Y-you can't j-just claim me!" she shot back at him. His domineering and possessive words shot some clarity into her mind. How dare this man try and force her into becoming some sort of sex slave for him? It didn't matter how incredibly attractive she found him, she had more pride than that.

A deep growl rumbled in his chest.

"It's okay," Hinata could barely understand him, with how guttural he sounded. "We can get to know one another."

"And wh-what if I don't want to?" She fired back. She might be seen as a weakling to most of her family, but she be damned if she let this male push her around.

"You're aroused." He stated simply, in that same, deep tone.

"What!?" Hinata was embarrassed at how high pitched her voice became when she said that word. But she couldn't contain her shock and humiliation.

"You're aroused, really aroused. I can smell it really clearly." He murmured. She squirmed under his intense gaze. His features had softened incredibly, but the intensity in his eyes only became worse.

"Um, y-you can sm-smell me!?" He ignored her question.

"I want to taste you. I want to lick up all your sweet juices. I want to make you orgasm over, and over again. I want to hear you moan, and scream out as I pleasure you." He whispered those filthy words to her. Not once did his eyes stray away from her own. She was locked under his gaze.

The young vampire opened and closed her mouth multiple times. How could she even begin to respond to something like that? What could she even say? This man had completely taken her breath away. Unfortunately, her body knew exactly how to respond. Her fangs became elongated, and her mouth practically watered at the thought of sinking her teeth into him. Her lower regions throbbed even more with desire, and she was sure that he would be able to smell it even better. Her legs even began to shake and quiver with how hot and heavy she felt.

The blonde's nostrils flared, and he inhaled deeply. His growling became even worse. His pupils dilated, and his hands squeezed her tighter.

Hinata remained shaking in her shoes.

"I-I d-don't think th-that would be a-appropriate." She managed to stutter. "I don't even kn-know y-your name."

"Naruto." He said bluntly.

"Huh?" His honesty, and bluntness shocked her. How could he just proudly proclaim his name to an enemy? Why would he ever do that? It could be possible that he has a death wish. Or that he happened to be one of the few traitorous werewolves they tried to switch sides. Or maybe he really did believe in all that nonsense about them belonging to each other.

"What's your name?"

"What?" Hinata felt like a broken record. But she couldn't help it. Why was he asking for her name? Did he really think she was as idiotic as him?

"Your name? What is? When I fuck you, I wanna know what name to call out." That rumbling in his chest was only intensifying.

"Hinata." She breathed out. Yes, it was stupid. Yes, it was idiotic, and yes she definitely should've known better. But it felt like she lost control of her mouth for a moment. It was another apparent lapse in judgement.

"Hinata." He repeated. Hinata's lower regions clenched. She hadn't realized that someone saying her name could sound so attractive.

"Hinata." He repeated again. It was like he was savoring every syllable of her name. It was scrumptious to listen to him.

"Hinata." It was like everytime he said her name, it released a flush of lust within her system.

"Hinata, it's a name as beautiful as you." He complimented her. There was still no type of deception or lie in his voice or face. He appeared to be completely serious and honest in his words.

"You think that I'm beautiful?" She couldn't help but ask. She'd been overlooked and ignored practically all of her life. She rarely, if ever, received any type of compliment that wasn't directed towards her chest size. Hinata herself didn't matter unless it was in a very sexual manner.

"I know that you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my entire life." He complimented her very seriously.

"Than-thank y-you. But I still don't know anything about you. And w-we're s-still supposed to be enemies." Hinata reminded him.

She flinched as his clawed hands came up to her cheek. He gently brushed her skin.

"We don't have to be enemies. And we could always get to know one another." He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows in a not so subtle manner.

Hinata was more than conflicted. Her mind was explaining to her that she either needed to kill him, or get away from him. What she should not do is fantasize about the enemy. This was stupid and dangerous, no matter how nonthreatening he appeared to be. It was a ridiculous idea that she shouldn't even be considering.

On the other hand, a more primal, instinctual part of her wanted to stay as close to him as possible. She felt self with him, and desired his blood. That part wanted her to sink her teeth into his neck, and experience the same euphoric feelings as before. His non threatening behavior, sinful promises, and overall attractive appearance only heightened her desire. Her instinct commanded her to trust and allow herself to be taken by this man.

It really caused her head to hurt.

But Naruto seemed to realize the conflict she was feeling. He also appeared to have noticed her eyes occasionally drifting towards his neck.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked.

"N-no! Y-yes! I mean-"

"You can drink." He offered, "Drink as much as you want."

Hinata's desire flared. Her fangs practically ached at the desire to pierce his flesh.

"Really?" Hinata leaned forward, ready to pierce his skin.

"Not here." He stopped her. "I'm not sure that I'll be able to keep us steady once you bite me. And I want to go somewhere private, where we won't be disturbed."

Hinata flushed at the implications.

"O-okay." Her strong thirst for his blood spoke for her.

He gave her another grin. In the blink of an eye, she was in his arms. He carried her bridal style, making sure to keep her tucked in a protective embrace. Hinata grasped his shirt, while he jumped from branch to branch. Hinata was impressed with his speed. He hopped from branch to branch, without making any noise. He climbed higher and higher up to into the trees. The blonde grasped her tighter as he did so. They both realized that the fall damage wouldn't kill her, but still. The thought was still comforting.

Finally, the two of them reached their destination. It was a large cave, etched into a mountain. He set her down allowing her eyes to scan the area around her. They were pretty high above the rees, and far from any conflict. She actually had to strain her eyes in order to see anyone else. And even when she did get a glimpse, they were tiny blurs, far off into the distance.

They were very much alone and isolated. Hinata bet that if she were to cry for help, no one would be able to hear her scream.

A pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around her waist. His head tucked itself into the crook of her neck.

"You like it?" He asked, snuggling into her. "I spent days finding us a nice place like this. I don't want anyone to interrupt us, as we make love."

Hinata shivered as he placed a kiss upon her neck. And he didn't stop there. Instead, he began peppering her neck with multiple kisses. His arms shifted. Instead of remaining stationary, they moved up and down her sides. Hinata shuddered, desire coiling once more in her gut.

"Wait!" She cried out when one had trailed up to cup her breast.

"Hmm?" He hummed out. He stopped all movements of one hand, and ceased kissing her. But he continued to massage her breast.

"Yo-you said that I could bite you." Hinata reminded him, with a large flush on her cheeks.

He chuckled.

"I guess I did, didn't I? Should've known that you wouldn't forget. Alright then." He spun her around. He buried his head back into her neck.

"Lie down." He commanded her. Hinata's cheeks, flared, but she did as she was told. She lied down, her back on the cold, hard ground.

"Good girl." He praised her. He liked how quickly she obeyed him. It was a sign of her submissiveness to him. Something that he enjoyed.

He got on top of her, covering her small form with his own. He bared his neck to her.

"Go ahead and bite." He encouraged her.

Hinata didn't need to be told twice. She sank her teeth into his neck. Instantly, she felt the warm, rich, thick blood fill her mouth. The rich coating filled her body with an immense amount of warmth. That feeling was followed by a searing pleasure that had her trembling. All the conflict left her mind. All that mattered were the sensations running through her body.

The man above her began moaning. His erection once again began grinding up against her pants clad flower. Hinata clutched at him tightly, and became wrapped up in all of the amazing sensations running through her. She began moving faster against him at an incredible rate. At the same time, she increased the speed of drinking his blood.

The werewolf above her growled. He used his hips to pin her to the ground, in order to fuck her harder through their clothes. Hinata deeply desired to have him explore the rest of her body with his hands. She wanted him to caress her breasts, to ease the ache from her nipples, and to feel his bare skin up against her own.

Unfortunately, she couldn't make her desires known. Her mouth felt permanently glued to his neck, and she didn't feel like moving anytime soon. So, for now, she would enjoy the pleasure she was feeling.

For awhile, the two of them basked in their heated movements. They were both enraptured with each other, the war completely lost to them. There was no fighting, no death, and no bloodshed. There was only each other.

And once more, when Hinata felt that she was coming close to draining him a bit too much, a voice inside of her told her to stop. It was sudden, and abrupt. A feeling that completely overwhelmed her. It was so powerful that it completely wiped away her desires for his delicious blood. In an instant, her fangs had retracted back into her mouth, back to their normal size. Though, this left two puncture holes in his neck, still bleeding.

Hinata quickly lapped up at the wounds. She wasn't sure why she was doing this, but it felt right to her. When she pulled back, she was stunned at what she witnessed. The wounds disappeared right before her very eyes, in mere seconds. She'd never seen a werewolf heal that quickly before. For him to be able to do this must mean that he was a strong male.

The thought caused another layer of liquid to escape her.

Naruto only slammed into her harder, seemingly desperate to feel her warmth. Hinata released an embarrassing moan, now that her mouth was free. She flushed, and bit down on her lip, desperate to try and muffle the noise. The blonde pulled his head back, just enough to stare into her eyes. His molten red gaze melted her away. It caused goosebumps to cover every inch of her flesh.

"Do not try and cover your moans. I picked a spot far away enough so I could hear you scream my name. I want to hear every moan, sigh, and scream that leaves those lips." He told her.

Almost on cue, Hinata softly moaned at the command. Everything about what he said left her almost drunk with desire. She gasped at a particularly hard thrust she received as a response.

"Good girl," He growled. "Such a good girl"

He swiftly bent down, and captured her lips with his own. He moved and molded his lips against hers, and Hinata responded in kind. To the surprise of both of them, it was Hinata who slipped her tongue inside of his mouth. She used the surprise to her advantage, and explored his mouth. She was careful with his teeth. Unlike her own, every single tooth was sharpened to a point. Each one was a deadly weapon, waiting to tear apart any threat.

Yet, they didn't scare her. Instead, it sent a sharp thrill through her body. Her domination of his mouth didn't last long though. Naruto quickly wrestled her tongue into submission. It became his turn to explore her mouth, an experience Hinata enjoyed greatly. He boldly brushed his appendage against her fangs, cutting himself. Hinata enjoyed lapping up the droplets of blood that hit her taste buds. She moved her hands to grasp at his short, blonde locks. She tugged and pulled at his hair.

Naruto responded by grabbing at the hem of her shirt. He pulled apart from her lips for a brief moment, just long enough to quickly pull off her shirt. Hinata was grateful that he didn't just rip off her shirt. She'd hate to have to go home in little to no clothing. That would raise a couple of eyebrows, and she'd be asked questions that she wouldn't be able to explain.

Unfortunately, he didn't show the same respect to her bra. He immediately tore that obstacle in half. His clawed hands grasped and molded her breasts.

"Mmm, these are quite the handful." He commentated as he struggled to grab a handful of her flesh. Hinata blushed at his comment. She became slightly unsure of her appearance. Hinata always personally felt that her chest was too big. She hoped that he didn't feel the same.

She closed her eyes, and leaned back as he massaged her chest. She whimpered when one hand began tweaking her nipple. He pulled, and twisted at her hardened peak. She gasped at a hard tug.

"You like that, my love? Your body is so beautiful. I can't wait to worship every single inch of her body." He purred at her.

Hinata opened her eyes, and peered up at him with lust and adoration in her eyes. It was odd how his compliments made her feel so flushed. She felt discombobulated. Her eyes moved from his face, down to the tight, black shirt that he adorned. The vampire could see the outline of his well defined pecs and abs. The werewolves were always more built than their vampire counterparts.

Now, this fact was something that Hinata could really appreciate.

"I wanna b-be able t-to t-touch you as well." Hinata's face progressively became redder with each and every single word she spoke.

He chuckled, but shook his head.

"No, not tonight. Tonight, I want to focus on you. Tonight, I want you to orgasm while screaming my name."

He continued tweaking at her nipple as well. Hinata's hips moved and gyrated in response to the wonderful sensations.

"O-okay." She responded, almost breathless with anticipation.

He gave her a coyish grin. He pecked her lips, before pulling back. His head buried into her neck, where he placed open mouthed kisses, lathering her flesh with his tongue. She felt his teeth grazing at her neck enough for her to feel the sting, but light enough to refrain from leaving a mark. It concerned her that none of her instincts flared up in alarm. Insted, they seemed incredibly complacent, almost eager to have his fangs so close to her neck.

She was even more surprised to find that a part of her wanted him to leave a mark upon her flesh. A mark would mean that some sort of claim over her, some type of ownership. And for some reason, that was something she desperately wanted. It just added to the list of the many strange feelings flowing through her.

Unfortunately, he moved from her neck, down to her chest. His mouth wrapped around her pert nipple, while his hand continued to play with the other. Hinata mewled in delight as he lapped and sucked at the nub. She held him tighter to her chest, relishing at the pleasure she was feeling. She shivered when he released her nipple, and went on to the other nipple. The cool air hitting her bud, causing it to tighten even more.

He stayed switching between the two breasts, giving them both equal attention. Hinata squirmed under his delightful ministrations. She hmphed in frustrations when he completely moved away from her breasts. Instead, he went down past her stomach, where his lips lightly grazed her flesh.

He then shifted down to her lower regions. He buried his face into her pants covered flower. Hinata gasped, and ached into his face. He peered up at her from his lashes.

"You smell delicious." He muttered into her pants.

Hinata just stared back at him, wide eyed. He maintained eye contact as he reached up and started pulling down her article of clothing. As he reached up, and started pulling down her pants. he took her painties down with them, leaving her bare in front of him.

Hinata flushed in anticipation, excited for what he was going to do to her. She'd never been intimate with a man like this before, save for the last encounter she had had with this male. But she had heard her female friends describe stuff like this to her before. Every single time she heard them describing their exploits, she always felt a bit scandalous. But now, the thought of him doing...that, to her left her heated.

The blonde inhaled again, getting a direct whiff of her scent. He shivered, closing his eyes and relishing in it.

Hinata braced herself as his head lowered. But that still didn't prepare for her the actual feeling of his tongue making contact with her bundle of nerves. Hinata's back arched, and she lost all breath as he lapped at her. Each individual lick sent a sharp sting of pleasure throughout her body. She threw her head back as he managed to capture her little ball of pleasure in his mouth. He lightly sucked at it, and even used his teeth to scrape at it.

The vampire saw stars.

As Naruto explored and plundered at her center. Hinata allowed herself to enjoy the sensations without hindrance. She screamed, moaned, sighed, and even shrieked out her enjoyment. At some point, she was barely cognizant when he added a finger inside of her. What she did know was that it only added to the intensity of the situation. It felt even more wonderful than the last time.

Hinata didn't know how long it lasted as time became a blur to her. He was completely relentless when it came to pleasing her. It took some time, but he managed to figure out some specific places and movements that made her toes curl and voice hoarse.

As the tightening in her lower abdomen became worse, Hinata's voice devolved into a series of high pitched whines as she twisted and turned her body.

"Please, please, please, please, please." Hinata begged. For what, she didn't exactly know. But she desperately wanted him to do something.

The blonde raised his head. He had a finger pistoning in and out of her at a steady pace. Although his head was raised, he still used his tongue to play with her clit.

"Hinata." He called out to her.

In almost an instant, Hinata had her eyes open, and she was looking down at him. Hinata was enraptured with his gaze. She couldn't look away, she was trapped in place. He spoke no words, but what he wanted was stated clearly within his scarlet orbs. But there was something else. Something that left her throbbing with a different type of need. She saw a deep possessiveness, and a sense of true adoration, and ...love?

No, that wasn't it. That couldn't be possible. But it was something very similar. It created even more sharp senses of electricity to flow between the two of them.

His eyes, the emotions, his ministrations, they all combined together to make a delicious concoction.

The tightening in her abdomen released, and when it did, she gave him what he wanted.

"N-naruto!" She gave a long moan of his name, voice too sore to actually scream it.

Naruto never broke eye contact. Not even as she felt the rapid, overwhelming sensation of pleasure shoot through her entire being. It was amazing, and every single muscle in her body tensed in response. Allowing the amazing feeling to flow through her. Even as she experienced her orgasm, he continued to please her through her orgasm prolonging the event for her.

When Hinata finally came down from her high, she felt exhausted. Her legs quivered and they felt like jelly. She closed her eyes as she felt him climb up her body. He lied on top of her, peppering her face with soft gentle kisses.

"Well, how was that?" He asked her.

"Mmmm...wonderful." Was all she could manage to say.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself my love. Unfortunately this is when I'll have to be leaving you." He informed her, his tone solemn.

Her eyes popped open.

"What? But w-"

"Shhh," he cut her off with a finger to her lips. "Don't worry, I just need to meet back up with the squad I came out here with. You and and I can, no we _**will**_ meet again soon. I would like you back here in week's time so we can pick up where we left off. Can you do that for me?"

Immediately, Hinata nodded her head. Naruto grinned down at her.

"Wonderful I-" He stopped, head tilted to the side, as if a sudden noise had caught his attention. Hinata hadn't heard a thing.

He sighed.

"I'll see you again soon." He gave her one quick peck and with that he was gone.

 **A/N: Thank you all very much for reading my story! It took me a lot longer to finish up this chapter than I wanted, but here it is. I hope you guys please leave a review, to tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time! Hopefully that won't be too long...**


End file.
